


He Dreams of a Song

by illiterate bastard (illiterate_bastard)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Character, Dreams, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Only one character is named, Soulmates, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterate_bastard/pseuds/illiterate%20bastard
Summary: Dreams do come true
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4
Collections: Casually Hurts Ren





	He Dreams of a Song

**Author's Note:**

> HI I WROTE THIS YESTERDAY BC I WAS INSPIRED  
> ITS SOFT AND GAY  
> IM A SLUT FOR SOULMATE AUS NYWAY ENJOY!!!

Silence was something he was used to. Deaf since birth, he'd never been able to hear. Sure, he could feel vibrations of people speaking if he was close enough, but he couldn't actually hear. When he turned 16, however, something changed. It wasn't that he could hear, per se, but he felt something different. It took a few months for the song to start, but once it did, his head started aching.

The first time he slept after the song started, he had a nightmare. He saw his soulmate, sure, but it wasn't like he expected. A faceless figure with broad shoulders and hair as dark as ravens wings. It didn't last long, the nightmare, but it was enough to send him into a breakdown. Curled into himself, he sobbed for at least an hour, if not more, alone and afraid.

One night, something changed. He still couldn't see his soulmates face, but he heard his voice. Deep, suave, like a rich red velvet cake. The black-haired man was singing something as he started approaching him. But he woke before the other reached him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

As hard as he might try, he could never remember his dreams. Yet every time he woke, he was crying. His dreams were the only time he could hear, and all he would hear was his soulmate singing. One night, his soulmate got close, reaching out to cup his face. And just as his hand brushed across his pale, freckled skin, he woke. He cried harder than ever after that dream.

Then, one day, after he turned 17, as he was trying to see if he could acquire a job despite his inability to hear, he bumped into someone. Upon meeting the person's gaze, he stopped breathing. His breath caught in his throat as something clicked, putting a face to the voice he heard while dreaming.

But the man didn't know how to sign. And he couldn't just ask about the man's soulmate. He had been raised properly, after all. Instead, he pulled out his phone, writing in a note, explaining he was sorry for bumping into him. Adding that he was deaf, he gave the raven-haired man a small, nervous smile.

The man read the note and quietly took his phone, typing something below what he had. Then, handing the device back, the black-haired male smiled, causing a bright pink blush to paint across his cheeks. He was beautiful. His smile was beautiful, something he wanted to see every day.

That night, he saw him in his dreams. Actually saw him, for the first time since they started. And his voice! Oh, his voice somehow sounded even better now, when he could see his face. When he woke up, he wasn't crying. On his nightstand, his phone was buzzing, receiving numerous texts all at once.

His name was Damien. He was his soulmate. As they grew closer, he started recognising the feeling of his voice. When he sang, the vibrations were smoother, and somehow, he knew it was their song. And Damien loved him for him. He loved him, even if he woke up crying some nights, pressing his face into his chest to focus on the thumping of his heart.

His heart soared every time Damien would pull him into his lap, letting him press his head to his chest as he started singing. Eyes slipped closed as Damien would begin to run his fingers through his hair, playing with it and twisting the dark red strands into braids, sometimes just one, sometimes multiple.

Since he turned 16, he had been dreaming of a song. Though he couldn't hear it outside his dreams, he knew every note. His dreams never stopped. But now, they were coming true.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i haven't posted anything since may- inspiration for 2Hells is just rely fleeting and I am highkey struggling with ch8-


End file.
